Twisted Fate
by LovelyYokai
Summary: The supposed sister of the Kiryu brothers makes an appearance! Living with Zero through his mishaps and drama, she stands beside her beloved brother and cares for him as a mother would, however is that truly the case? Throughout this story, learn about the young Zero Kiryu, along with the appearance of a new cast of characters who have yet to experience such chaos.


Chapter One - A Twisted Beginning

Vividly, she can remember the stench of copper filling the air, the palpable feeling

of death drenching her senses, if such a thing was possible. With the cold blue tiles gently caressing her flesh as though to cool down her body of its rage and warm blood that pooled underneath, the soft melancholy expression of the white haired woman towered over me whereas her purple eyes contrasted with hatred. Though she couldn't hear the sickeningly sweet words that spilled from her lips due to the blood that poured from her ears, she was able to judge based on the way she gently ran her fingers down her face in an elegant manner.

Slowly, she would set her head down on the tile floor as a mother would, acting as though she did not commit such a heinous crime such as murder before moving on to her next victim.  
Though her throat couldn't muster out the words, and her hand could barely reach out to her, she watched as the disgusting beast took a hold of the younger boy she called her brother. His body stiff with shock, as she held him close, digits gently brushing aside his hair to get a look at the hatred he would forever hold in his heart from this day forward. Her body felt tingly, heavy, like it would take everything to get even one limb to move, though it was enough to attempt to take hold of him. Though as soon as her hand reached forward, it was quickly shrugged away.

White hair, coated with blood, bodies sprawled out on the floor, some lifeless, some still moving.  
But there was still one question in mind.  
_Where was Ichiru? _

As her vision faded, she attempted to ponder this for a moment longer, eyes flickering about to find the answer to her question.  
But yet again that was a fruitless effort.

**….**

It felt like it was forever since that had happened, when really it was only a mere few hours since then. The flashing lights of the ambulance, the police cars, the hunters, the media - who were quickly shut down by the hunters and led to believe it was simply another murderous human -, it was all too overwhelming though it was like it was over in an instant, before -  
"Yuuki." A warm hand was planted on her shoulder, as the smaller body of another would stand in front of her. Both hands holding the other tightly against her lower body, as though she were scared he would slip away from her just as the others had. A door had opened, and the warmth inside the home would quickly bring warmth to their faces, as the light beamed down on their bloodied forms. The man who had agreed to take them in had called out to a small girl that had opened the door to greet them, her smile falling as soon as her eyes came into contact with them - most likely because of how unsightly they were in that moment.  
"This is Zero and Chiyo.. Their parents were killed by a vampire."  
Those words were still something her brain had yet to register, and to put it so coldly.. Was far too cruel, was it not? As Zero's face sunk deeper into the long coat that hardly fit his small body, she would tighten her grip and continue to look off past the girl in front of them. The shock still present, however her worry for the young boy in front of her was surpassing it immeasurably. "It's a miracle that they survived. Please look after them while they stay with us, okay?" The warm hand fell from her shoulder, as she heard the sound of footsteps walk away from them, he continued to give the younger girl instructions, however she hardly listened. "Zero is still covered in blood, so give him a bath first. I have to go talk to the police." As he disappeared into the night, there they were. Pitiful, standing on the porch of a near stranger as though they were stray animals just thrown into a new home. The only reason she was cleansed of most her own blood as well as the others, was thanks to the paramedics who were quick to cleanse her to search for the wounds. Though somehow, those wounds she once had seemingly disappeared, as if it were magic.. But Zero however.. He was still coated with the foul stench of death and old pennies.

"Umm…" The young girl, unsure of what to do, pointed her index finger in the direction of the inside of the home, "So let's go run you a bath." She spoke to Zero, who still remained silent as he stood there, compliantly in her arms, which he would have never done usually.  
Her eyes nervously darted over to her, "Can you lead him this way?" It was obvious that she was unsure of what to do, especially when her attempt at a conversation, or rather instructions, was one sided. Nodding her head in response, she gently pressed her hands on his back, pushing at him as the other hand gently grasping his hand as they were lead inside. The nice warmth of the home feeling as though it were a blanket, though no amount of this feeling would erode away at the pain they both bore in our hearts. As they were led down the entrance, and down a hallway, they both found themselves in a rather small sized bathroom, not a traditional Japanese bathroom, but rather a simple bathtub with a sink and a large mirror planted above just across from it.

"The bathtub is already filled with hot water, so take as much time as you want."

Despite her attempt to converse with him, he still seemed to give her no reaction, and no answer. "... Right, thank you…" Chiyo spoke softly, voice still hoarse as her hand released his, allowing his to fall limply to his side as she looked towards the other. As she turned towards her, she had yet to realize that she was taller than her, and towered over her, most likely she was near Zero's age. As she gave a brief nod in response, Yuuki turned, taking the door knob in hand, she looked towards them, Zero's back still turned towards her, "I'll prepare something to drink, then…" With that, the door was shut, leaving them both to themselves.  
Though despite being enclosed like this together, she still refused to allow herself to break down, to shed a tear, to grieve, as Zero had yet to do any of that. But why was that? And as she knelt down in front of him, she was given that answer.

As her eyes looked towards his, his violet eyes were filled to the brim with hatred. Seething, loathing hate, rather than fear and pain from his loss. It was.. Not normal. That much was obvious.

Hands quickly removed the coat from his body, allowing it to fall to the ground, to reveal the scarlet color that stained his pale skin. her eyes softened as she would reach to her left, grabbing a cloth that had been left behind that fit in the palm of her hand, she would turn to her right to dunk the towel in. The warm water soaking the towel, as well as coating her cold skin in the liquid, before she would gently scrub away at the dried blood that coated his neck to his ear. One hand gently pressed up against his face, as the other went to work, eyes nervously looking for any visible bites that plagued his body, however there was none to be found. Though she still knew the truth.  
And she still knew that though it wasn't visible now, did not mean he was free of the disease that it was to be a vampire in the future. "... Zero." Her free hand slowly trailed down to his shoulder, gripping it as she began to squint. The wet towel slipped from her hand and onto the ground, as she pulled him in closer for a warm embrace, though he would still give her no response. "I'm sorry."  
The guilt that would pull at her heart would forever be the burden she must carry, she was made well aware of that fact after seeing his body standing there nearly lifeless as though he were a dead body himself, still drenched in the blood of the people they once called parents before..

"I'm sorry." She repeated again softly, her hand finding themselves in his soft locks, as she pulled him in closer. Though his face remained stoic, all whilst she finished cleaning and dressing him. Her tone leaking with the pain of what she wasn't able to do. Or rather, who she wasn't able to protect.  
_'__How pathetic…'_

After cleaning the remaining blood from herself, and dressing herself in one of Cross's shirts and loose shorts, seeing as she was unable to fit anyone else's clothes and that they were already left for her, most likely earlier. As the two left the bathroom, her hand reached out for his because of her own selfish needs, without much arguing from him. Though luckily, she was given a short and brief squeeze in response, giving her an overwhelming feeling of relief.

Walking down the brightly lit hallway down towards their living room, they were met with a fireplace in the center, with pictures surrounding it in frames, mostly consisting of Yuuki. However, none of them seemed to have any close family pictures in the frames, though the family like atmosphere was still far too much to bear at this moment. "Oh, there you are!" A small body approached from the hallway, tray in hand with two warm cups of liquids, seemingly for them. "It's late, but, I thought it would still be nice if you had something to drink before bed. Ah, and your rooms-" Yuuki was quick to turn back around, tray still in hand as she expected the two to follow behind, which they did. Down the hallway, once more, they were already making their way towards their new temporary rooms, just near the bathroom. On the other end, another door, with paper taped up on the door, the name "Yuuki" crudely written in a red colored pencil with the words, "No Dads Allowed!" In a smaller font underneath.

The empty feeling grew with each passing second she was in this house.. Her grip tightened on Zero's hand, her eyes cast down towards her feet as they approached the door. Yuuki, miraculously opening it with one hand, allowing them entry to a rather large and spacious room, with a large bed in the corner, neat white sheets and blankets on top of the duvet. A few paintings scattered around the wall as decorations.  
The small brunette approached the side table and gently placed down the tray. Her fingers reaching to pluck the string to the lamp, allowing it to be lit up instead of relying on the hallway light.  
"We don't have an extra room aside from this one, so I hope you don't mind sharing for now.." It seemed she was a bit more talkative, seeing as Chiyo was a bit more responsive than the other. Her head turned towards the two silver haired figures at the door, "Did.. You need anything else?"  
With only a quick shake of her head, she was out, polite, though still shaken up by their initial meeting. As the door was shut behind her, the two were left in a quiet empty room once again. The light of the room preventing the moon lit sky from shining through, as the curtains were slightly drawn, bed neatly made and the carpets recently cleaned despite this room seemingly hardly used.

".. We should sleep." Proposed the girl, who looked down at the still silent boy she held. Of course, no response. "Then.. Let's go." Tugging him along, she approached the side of the bed, before gently picking Zero up. One hand underneath his legs, and the other supporting his back, as she placed a knee against the soft comforter. Leaning in to lay him down on top of the soft fluffy top, her hands reaching for the blanket at the edge of the bed, and pulling it up. Tucking him in, as any mother figure would do.. However, this nostalgic feeling she should be feeling was for his sake, not her own. Tucking in the sides, to make a safe feeling burrito like hold on his smaller frame, she reached out to place a hand on top of his head. Fingers once again running through his hair, now slightly damp from the cloth she had used to bathe him.  
The hatred in his eyes had yet to die down, yet at the same time he looked like an expressionless doll, without the youthful energy he once had.  
Silently, she turned over to pluck the string of the lamp, allowing them to be enclosed in darkness, but not completely thanks to the moon that shone through.

Chiyo's body slowly maneuvered its way onto the bed, laying on her side, as her hand reached out to gently place itself up against his waist. Pulling his snug body closer, as her face was met with his hair once her head hit the pillow. The smell of an unknown shampoo filling her nose, the scent of another's home is still present, and the overall lonely feeling still very much there despite being within the reach of another, made for a very uncomfortable sleep that night.

And as the tea, untouched, would sit on the top of the wooden table top, slowly it would lose its warmth until the liquid went cold, just as did the bodies, of the people they once knew to be "mother" and "father."

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hello! If you liked this, please give it a follow, a like, and a comment! I would appreciate the feedback, any questions are welcome as well!  
And check out my other story if you're into Shirayukihime!


End file.
